


Tale For A Horrorterror

by Koolaid Kitten (KoolaidKitten)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolaidKitten/pseuds/Koolaid%20Kitten
Summary: It is the end. The red miles have finally reached the furthest ring and the end draws near for the Horrorterrors that dwell there. Many have chosen to slip into the "deep sleep" and meet a peaceful end, but three horrorterrors remain awake and choose to tell tales as they wait to meet the end."Tale for a Horrorterror" is just a collection of fables and fairytales retold with various Homestuck characters.
Kudos: 3





	Tale For A Horrorterror

At the farthest edges of night, in the place where even starlight refuses to shine, you will find the horror terrors; The lost gods of a session that had long since ended. It is not easy being forgotten, influencing things around you from a realm far beyond your reach.  
  
“Fluthlu!” an ancient voice hissed in a series of wretched chirps and moist tongue clicks, “Stop thrashing, why do you not slip into the deep darkness?” they snapped, slapping aside one of my much smaller tendrils.  
  
“I can not, this is the final sleep… isn’t it Nrub'yiglith?” I replied from one of the many mouths scattered across my vast blobby body “I’m not ready to succumb.” My eyes roamed across the many scattered bodies of my kin, red miles slowly crept towards us, like a dying breath. Our universe was dying, unlike the sudden violent cataclysm that had pushed our creations to flee to another time and place, our death would be slow and we had seen it coming.  
  
Much of the universe had already been taken away by our fleeing creations or otherwise consumed by the red miles. We were all that was left.  
  
“What kind of question is that?” Nrub'yiglith clicked in annoyance “Look around you,” their short stocky tentacles gestured to many bodies that lay still, their eyes and orifices shut and appendages floating listlessly around them. “The noble circle and the middling gods have already faded, do you wish to witness the moment you cease to exist?”  
  
“No”  
  
“Then close your eyes and succumb Fluthlu.”  
  
“I cannot. If this is the end then I want to hear a dremfigut’rein, you remember them don’t you?”  
  
“What in the outer rings is a dremfigut’rein?” Nrub'yiglith clacked with great annoyance  
  
“You do not recall the dremfigut’rein?” a quiet laugh followed “It was from when we were mere squiddles. Did your own egg hatcher not tell you tales before you slipped into the sweet dark?”  
  
“Oglogoth,” Nrub'yiglith chirped respectfully “It’s been eons since we were weak tentacle fleshy mortals. Why would I recall such a mundane fact?”  
  
“When one faces the end do you not become nostalgic and wish to recall that which has long since passed?” his voice was deep and slow.  
  
“Do you remember them then? The dremfigut’rein?” I asked quietly, my stomach gurgling as an unfamiliar feeling spread across me, my tentacles twitched tentatively. Oglogoth’s eyes slowly blinked, one closing after the other, his wide mouth stretching into a grin revealing rows of blunt multicolored teeth before he broke out into a bout of loud bellowing laughter. A few of the other sleeping horror terrors around us twitched, stirred slightly from their rest. Oglogoth’s laughter died.  
  
“No, unfortunately, like many of the memories from our time as mortals has long since faded, and with it the dremfigut’rein that we were hatched to are beyond my recollection. But the humans-”  
  
“Which ones were the humans? The angry grey ones with the large servant animals or the squishy ones that perished quickly?”  
  
“Actually they- Never mind. The squishy ones,” Oglogoth replied with a sigh “They had something similar to dremfigut’rein. Some were things they made up that become dremfigut’rein others were truth that faded into dremfigut’rein. I know several of them, the rose creature had a guardian that liked hoarding books with many dremfigut’rein.”  
  
Nrub'yiglith and Fluthlu patiently waited as Oglogoth sighed  
  
“Let’s see…” he pursed his lips for a moment before he spoke and began to tell a tale.


End file.
